In many applications, such as the aircraft industry, for example, it is necessary to utilize high speed linear actuators which can produce large operating strokes with actuators which are of limited overall length in their retracted position because of space limitations.
Typically, such assemblies are used in vertical disposition and must be capable of operating at speeds in the neighborhood of several thousand revolutions per minute. At speeds such as this, with telescoping screw assemblies wherein one screw is accommodated within a bore in another screw, the extension screw which couples to the part to be actuated tends, when extended, to whip or wobble with the result that a vibration occurs which creates not only rapid wear and degradation of the parts, but also considerable undesirable noise.